1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure system, particularly of the slide fastener type, impermeable or at least protected against wind and penetration of water and snow, as well as to a garment or other article, such as a backpack, equipped with such a closure system.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Closure systems, particularly of the slide fastener or zipper type, are widely used on numerous types of articles, and more particularly, on garments, footwear articles, bags, etc.
For all these products, there is, in certain cases, a problem of having slide fasteners that are impermeable or at least resistant to the penetration of wind, water, snow, etc.
Generally, this problem is resolved by adding additional flaps covering the zipper. If these flaps are to render the slide fastener truly impermeable, it is often necessary to provide two mutually covering flaps and a connecting means of the self-gripping type, such as snap fasteners, etc.
Furthermore, the flaps pose a risk of blocking the slide fastener, as the slide thereof tends to become engaged in the material of these flaps. Not only do these ill-timed blockings hinder the proper functioning of the slide fastener, they can also lead to its destruction. Moreover, if they are used in an impermeable construction, all the seams must be made impermeable by special sealing films. Finally, constructions with flaps are bulky, cumbersome, and limit the possibilities for aesthetic choices.
In the document DE 201 18 165.7 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,432, it has been proposed to position the slide fastener inside of the flap itself. This construction is particularly satisfactory; however, as is the case with all solutions proposing flaps, it requires the addition of yokes that are always difficult and expensive to make impermeable.
It is also known from the document FR 2 646 760 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,986 to construct a slide fastener, constituted of support tapes and teeth or links borne by these support tapes in which the links are only located on the side of the tape adapted to be turned inward of the article on which the slide fastener is mounted, the pull tab being constructed and arranged such that it can be manipulated from the outside of the article.
Such a fastener has an improved resistance to water penetration because its links are protected and can no longer channel water inward from the outside. This resistance can be further improved by providing an impermeable coating, on the side turned outward of the support tapes. Such fasteners are known to be particularly resistant to water penetration and are allowed for use without a protective flap on impermeable garments. However, depending on the construction and the mounting, such a fastener can pose slight risks of “leakages” depending on the amount of clearance remaining between the contiguous edges of the two tapes.